Closed Stacks Carrel
by deJean Smith
Summary: Spanking the Monkey contest entry. Bella Swan lives for Thursdays. It's her favorite day of the week because Dr. Edward Cullen always visits his closed stacks carrel on Thursdays-now continued!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Closed Stacks Carrel**

**Name: DeJean Smith**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. I'm just taking the characters and putting them into a world I'm familiar with. Any similarity to the North Carolina Collection at the Louis Round Wilson Library on UNC-Chapel Hill's campus is purely coincidental (really!).**

_Closed Stacks: a collection of materials, not open to the public. Materials are retrieved by library staff and usually available for in-library use only._

_Carrel: In this case, a desk within the closed stacks, reserved for faculty members doing research. See _http:/www (dot) lib (dot) unc (dot) edu/wilson/wilson (dot)html (Image 27)

Thursday was Bella Swan's absolutely favorite day of the work week. It was not only because she could escape the confines of her small archival restoration lab in the bowels of the library in order to work her shift at the reference desk, but it was the day Dr. Edward Cullen would present her with his slips of requested materials. They would chat about inconsequential things for two or three minutes, and then he would disappear into the stacks and spend hours in his carrel at the end of a row of shelves, surrounded by copies of small town business guides from the early 1900s. That man was the stuff of dreams—tall, athletic, attractive and intelligent. Just the sort of man Bella felt beyond her reach.

After buzzing Dr. Cullen through the gate, Bella would document the requested materials before handing off the scraps of paper to a student assistant and return to her spot with a wistful sigh. Every week, she swore she would come up with some sort witty conversation, and every week, Bella kicked herself for chickening out and acting like an 18 year old freshman rather than the 27 year old professional she was.

Bella's best friend, Alice Whitlock, head of costuming at the local student theater, had tried to convince her to be more assertive with the object of her fascination, but Bella would merely blush bright red and duck her face. There was something to be said about the library dweller stereotype, after all.

While Alice had no idea who Bella was attracted to, she did believe her good friend to be an excellent judge of character and in all the years they had known each other, Bella had never so much as admitted finding anyone date worthy, much less 'fuck hot'—albeit the admission had come after two or three Long Island Iced Teas. Alice felt it her duty as a good friend to encourage Bella to act upon her urges (well, the exact phrase had been more along the lines of 'cut that stallion from the herd and ride him off into the sunset'). Subtlety was not a strong suit of Mrs. Whitlock. After a few more rounds at the local watering hole, Bella insisted she would soon take matters into her own hand which seemed to placate Alice for the time being.

Thursday was Edward Cullen's absolutely favorite day of the work week. Not only did Thursday afford the opportunity to escape the confines of his small 5th floor office and interminable office hours, but they allowed him a brief moment to talk with a certain dark-haired beauty at the reference desk on his way to his carrel. She was the woman men of discerning taste dreamed of—curvy in all the right places, real not plastic, sparkling eyes and a sharp wit. Every week, he swore he would spend more than two minutes with her, but like clockwork, he would present his requests for materials and retreat to the musty, dusty comfort of his carrel where he would kick himself mentally for several minutes at his lost opportunity before swearing he would do better next time and buckling down to the task at hand.

Until…

Edward Cullen liked order especially in his work areas. He was by no means OCD about it, but his bookshelves were always neat, papers were carefully filed, pencils and pens were point down in a Wile E. Coyote coffee mug his sister Alice had given him years ago that said, "Why, yes. I am a super genius." He preferred to think of himself as orderly rather than anal retentive as his last serious relationship had called him before storming out the door in a huff.

Edward lived by the motto 'every item in its place and a place for every item' which was why the subtle changes to the items in his carrel space drove him batty. First, it was a mysterious white goo dripped on one corner of the desk. It covered the edge of his calendar blotter, obliterating the quote by Thomas Wolfe. An irritation at best and easily taken care of by the use of a few Clorox wipes. Next was the appearance of something that looked remarkably like a small feather duster and a pair of white cotton gloves. Odd, Edward mused, gingerly putting aside the items before dismissing it from memory. Then came the rearranging of his desk, something that irked him to no end because he had a habit of reaching for an item without looking for it and he certainly could not do that after one visit. His books were out of order, papers shoved into random folders, and his pens half point up. It appeared as if someone had stumbled, scattering ephemera and hastily attempted to clean up the mess. This was unacceptable. But the final straw was a pair of lacy unmentionables that appeared under his chair which was cocked back at an odd angle and not under his desk as he was wont to place it.

Everything pointed to his bear of a friend, Emmett, who loved practical jokes more than anything other than his wife, Rosalie. He could see Emmett roaring with laughter as he mussed things up. It did not hurt that Emmett had taken to referring to Edward as Goldilocks, insisting it was a reference to the golden streaks that would appear in Edward's bronze hair once warmer weather appeared, but Edward took it as a hint to things amiss in his carrel. _Somebody's been reading in my carrel._

Revenge was necessary. Years of experience at the brunt of Emmett's pranks attested to the fact that there was no other way to make a point with Emmett than to fight fire with fire. But Edward would need evidence. It was out of his character to make accusations without indisputable proof which with the help of a carefully placed digital camera with a motion sensor, he knew he would soon capture the strength training coach in action, thus gifting Edward with the ammunition at the ready for his reprisal.

The Thursday before Spring Break was like every other Thursday of the semester with the exception that already half of the student body of the university had scattered to warmer climes for a week of no more teachers, no more books. Bella sat at the communal desk, toying with a pearl button on her royal blue silk blouse as she began the shut-down procedures when the ping of the door counter startled her. She sighed as she checked the time—another five minutes and the doors would be locked and she would be heading home. Alone. Even the student assistants had already clocked out early (with permission, of course).

"I'm sorry, but it's almost five. The reference desk is closed," Bella murmured before looking up to see Edward, a frazzled look on his face, standing before her. Her face fell as she stood, nearly catching the heel of her pumps on the edge of her black pencil skirt. "Is everything alright?"

"Just finished a round of grading and realized I needed a book that's in my carrel," Edward huffed, obviously having run from his office to the library. "I'm leaving town tomorrow before you open."

"We…" she began before he held up his hand.

"I know you're about to close. I'll be quick."

Bella paused and gazed into his pleading eyes before nodding and reaching down to release the gate.

"I'll gather you on my way to my office, and we'll go out the staff entrance, okay? Fifteen minutes, Dr. Cullen?" Bella murmured softly, feeling a faint blush tinge her cheeks.

"Edward. And, thank you so much, Miss Swan," he grinned, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

A sensation that could only be described as an electrical spark, far more intense than just a simple static shock, flew between their fingers with an audible snap. The two jolted and in unison gazed at their conjoined hands before Bella shyly pulled away and nodded with her head toward the stacks.

"It's Bella," she whispered, blushing sweetly.

With a dazzling crooked grin, Edward muttered his thanks and hurried toward his carrel. His polished leather loafers hit the glass floors with a creak and for the umpteenth time, he wondered what architectural genius dreamed of frosted glass floors. They did allow one to know if anyone approached, though. Edward soon reached his hideaway.

Aha! Something was amiss. Edward noticed a pair of emerald green reading glasses cast onto his desk and again, his chair cocked at an odd angle. He quickly glanced at his watch, figuring he had a good ten or eleven minutes before Miss Swan…Bella…joined him, so he pulled out the hidden camera and began playing what had been recorded.

Edward's eyes grew wider as the images rolled before him. A figure came into focus that was most definitely not Emmett unless he had lost quite a bit of weight, height, and become female.

A comely young woman appeared on the small two inch screen, her face just off camera. Edward cursed himself for not setting the camera's zoom feature a little further out. He perched himself on the edge of his chair, leaning forward as he tilted the view screen to discern just who it was.

The woman seemed reticent; turning her body from side to side as if making sure she was alone before relaxing back into the seat. She ran her hands up and down the arms of the chair as if trying to relax for a moment. Edward briefly wondered what it would feel like for those hands to rub up and down something else. He shook his head fiercely in an attempt to clear the image before his attention returned to the camera. He was not completely successful.

Edward watched, his jaw dropping slightly, as a delicate hand reached up and the green reading glasses that now lay before him were tossed onto the desk. He gazed in rapt silence as the same hand began popping open tiny pearl buttons, revealing more and more pale, smooth flesh.

"What in the…" Edward muttered, unconsciously adjusting himself as the figure pulled open her royal blue silk blouse, revealing what in some circles would be called a bra, though it was little more than scraps of lace caressing two perfect breasts. He began silently thanking the goddess La Perla for her great and merciful gifts.

Perhaps Emmett had been right. He did need to get laid. Or at least self-serviced.

The faceless woman lifted up slightly, lifting her skirt. She shimmied slightly and a scrap of lace that matched the bra appeared and landed on his desk.

"Holy shit," Edward murmured, quickly scanning before him for the undies, but they sadly were nowhere to be found. The memory of a scrap of black lace found under his desk a few weeks prior struck and he wondered just how many times this had happened.

The realization of what was about to happen hit and Edward's jaw dropped further open. He guiltily looked around him but he was alone. Miss Swan…Bella…would not be arriving for another few minutes. The temptation was just too great for him to resist. He had time, opportunity and thanks to Ms. La Perla, he certainly had the desire.

Edward quickly unfastened his belt and pants as a soft "Oh, yes," whispered from the woman on the recording. His eyes shot back to the view screen where he saw she had slipped one hand back under her skirt and the other inside her bra to cup herself.

"Oh, fuck," Edward mouthed, unable to make a sound as he saw the dim images roll by. His own hand slid under the waistband of his khakis. This was not going to do. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, allowing perfect access.

Onscreen, the woman began pinching her nipple, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the viewer as well. The soft rustle of fabric, just barely audible over the creaking of the chair told Edward exactly what she was doing just beyond the frame. He swore to install multiple cameras once break was over. He had to see this goddess of the stacks in full glory.

While Edward's own hand began stroking up and down, the woman on screen released her breast, leaving it mostly exposed to him, as she moved both hands between her legs. The resulting cleavage that filled the view screen nearly knocked him out of his seat.

"God…damn…" Edward hissed, wishing he could see just where those hands were. He didn't even realize he was trying to see beyond the confines of the view screen by sitting a little taller and peering down. Without hesitation, his strokes began matching what he saw.

Mystery woman began frantically bouncing up and down as her arms moved in a desperate effort to attain her release. Her soft moans and sighs punctuated by the creaking of the chair. Edward groaned as he continued stroking himself harder and harder, completely missing the approaching tapping of heels on the glass floor a few shelves away. Fortunately, the wearer of said shoes headed straight for her office, in blissful ignorance of what was going on just a few feet away.

Edward shuddered his release just a few seconds later, his head thrown back as one hand wrapped around his quickly deflating erection, the other hand positioned to protect his dress shirt. For a heavenly moment, he enjoyed the aftershocks running rampant through his body.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella called cautiously from her office as she flicked off the light. "Are you ready to go?"

Edward quickly sat up, nearly tumbling out of his chair.

"Just one minute!" he called, frantically looking for something to wipe the evidence of what he had been doing for the last few minutes from his hands. Edward thanked his lucky stars that a box of tissues remained on his desk, a holdover from allergy season.

"Okay. Oh! I forgot my coat. I'll be there in just a moment."

Less than a minute later Bella's pumps could be heard clicking over the glass floor, approaching Edward's carrel. She found him slightly flustered but pulled together, standing before his desk.

"Everything okay?" she smiled, quirking an eyebrow in question. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not quite," Edward admitted, making a bit of a show of looking through the books on the top shelf of his carrel.

Bella glanced at his desk and flushed bright red as she spied her reading glasses. She scolded herself for leaving yet another personal item, realizing someday she was going to get caught. He noticed the slight stiffening of her spine and tilted his head at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um…we had a request for a title you were using last week." Bella picked up the green reading glasses and placed them in her bag. "I must have left my glasses here when I came by to check earlier today."

It did not escape Edward's attention that Bella refused to make eye contact with him. But even more importantly, he realized the girl on the camera was the woman before him. Edward smiled to himself as he gathered his briefcase.

The two stood facing each other in silence, neither one speaking, neither one moving. Bella's eyes darted from point to point in the narrow aisle between the shelves. They suddenly fell upon the camera lying on the desk. Her mind flew from assumption to assumption, wildly wondering just what had been captured on screen, had he seen it, what he thought. Regardless, Bella just knew she would never be able to look Dr. Cullen in the eye.

Edward instantly realized what was going on and quickly moved to reassure Bella.

"Before we go, I need to stop by the washroom, if you don't mind," Edward stated softly, motioning for Bella to lead the way. "You know how messy the carrels can be. Especially when you are alone, have been for a while, and don't want to be. Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands." His voice trailed off, leaving unsaid what he felt did not need to be spoken.

Bella's eyes, open wide in shock, flashed to his. They softened immediately when she saw no judgment within them. Instead, she saw something she could not quite name but was very willing to learn more about.

"And then, maybe, I could convince you to have dinner with me," Edward continued. The few seconds before she responded seemed like an eternity.

"I'd like that," Bella smiled sweetly, flushing a delightfully enchanting shade of pink. Edward briefly postulated just how far down her décolleté the color flowed.

The two drifted together, closing the distance between them. Their hands drew closer and closer before Edward suddenly pulled his back, huffing embarrassedly.

"I think I need to wash my hands first," he murmured, holding it up.

"What? Oh!" Bella nodded as the light bulb went off in her head. "Yes, of course."

"And then, I'd really love to take you to dinner."

"Sounds perfect," Bella sighed, leading the way to her office.

~~~CSC~~~

**Special thanks to Javamomma0921 and Swimom7 for pre-reading and polishing my little venture outside my normal writing box. **

**And thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The fabulous Swimom7 was one of my betas for the first chapter and a few weeks later, it was her birthday. She loved Carrelward and so my belated present to her is the next chapter of the story.**

**FYI: both of us graduated from UNC (and were even there at the same time, tho' we never met!) so chapter 2 has a few more UNC references because it really is "The Southern part of Heaven."**

**Special thanks to Aciepey for tackling the pre-reading duties for this chapter. She truly made this story even better. *mwah!***

Chapter 2: On with the show

Bella cast one quick glance at the corkboard above her workstation and smiled to herself at the assorted mementos pinned neatly there. Tickets to concerts and movies, a dried rose, the program to _Cosi Fan Tutte_ with little notes scribbled throughout and more were preserved and with archival precision organized by month in a boustrophedon pattern. She smiled to herself as she realized a year of memories was attached to that board. Returning to the here and now with a quick check of her watch, Bella realized she was just about ready to clock out for the day.

The sun had begun to set, tinting the sky a beautiful cotton candy pink as Dr. Edward Cullen and Miss Bella Swan scurried out the basement entrance of the library. Bella fumbled with her key card and leather satchel before feeling the later removed from her shoulder. She gave a patient smile as she watched her companion shoulder the weight.

"I can carry that," she murmured, obviously more out of habit than out of actually desiring to carry her bag.

"I know. You tell me that every Thursday when I visit my carrel," Edward smiled, stealing a quick kiss. "And Monday when I walk you in and Tuesday when…"

Bella's giggle cut him off, and he took her hand in his, swinging it lightly as they rounded the corner of the library.

And it was true. What had started as a simple get to know you dinner just a year before had turned into a sweet budding romance.

First, the two had enjoyed a quiet dinner at a small, hole in the wall restaurant off of Rosemary Street after riding Edward's Vespa from the faculty parking lot up around the campus to the quiet locale. He smiled at the memory of that date.

"_Where would you like to go?" Edward inquired, escorting Miss Swan out of the library, discreetly wiping his still damp hands on his khakis. There had been a completely adequate washroom off of the restoration lab but the university issued paper towels had left something to be desired._

"_It really does not matter," Bella replied, shifting her satchel on her shoulder as she attempted to retrieve her cell phone from her pocketbook._

"_Let me take that," he offered, not waiting for a response before taking the full tote onto his own shoulder._

"_I can carry it," Bella insisted, reaching for the item in question only to find it just out of her reach._

"_Make your call; I have this," Edward insisted with a genuine smile._

_Bella nodded and quickly sent a text to the friend she was to meet for supper and turned back to the patiently waiting professor._

"_Where's your car?" Edward asked kindly._

"_I rode the bus in today. These shoes Alice had me wear are not conducive to driving." Bella held out one foot, waving it lightly in front of her, thankful she did not lose her balance and crash into the brick sidewalk._

_Edward cast an appreciative glance down at said footwear and instantly wondered what they would look like on his bedroom floor. Or wrapped around his waist while… He harrumphed quietly and tried to clear his mind, earning a curious sideways glance from Bella. She returned his smile as he motioned across the street to the motorcycle parking lot._

"_Can you make it just down the hill?" Edward questioned, trying his best to shove the image of tiny black leather straps with silver buckles around shapely ankles from his mind. "I know of a great place on Rosemary. We can ride my bike up from the lot."_

_Bella nodded shyly, smiling as they made their way down the almost deserted brick walkway. Suddenly the words he had said, particularly 'bike' filtered through and she stumbled. Fortunately, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer just before her knees gave out._

"_Careful, Miss Swan," Edward murmured, realizing she was perfectly molded into his side._

"_I'm rather klutzy to begin with," Bella spluttered, trying to right herself as quickly as possible but not without enjoying the delightful warmth that seemed to radiate from his embrace. "Did you say 'bike'?"_

"_It's actually a scooter. A Vespa. I use it to get from home to classes and back. If you'd rather I call us a cab, I can…" Edward made motions as if to extract his phone from his pocket._

_Without thinking, Bella rested her hand atop his, stilling his fumbling fingers. She blushed bright red, realizing just where her hand was now located. Just a scant inch to one side and it wouldn't be his hand she held._

"_Sorry," she mumbled, removing her fingers as quickly as possible without looking as if she'd been burned. "I was just worried about…" Bella motioned toward her skirt._

"_Why, milady, side-saddle, of course," Edward smiled. "I do it all the time with my sister."_

Edward grinned to himself as he remembered giving Bella Alice's hot pink helmet to wear as they buzzed around campus and up to that first dinner together. Bella had wrapped her arms around his waist after perching on the seat behind him, holding on for dear life. He had not minded one bit for after he had stowed his suit jacket and tie in the storage bin, there was one less layer of clothes between them and feeling her pressed against his back was a glorious feeling indeed.

Edward's mind drifted back to that hidden video camera footage and once again praised the name of the goddess La Perla. He had subtly shuffled in his seat, attempting to discreetly adjust himself as the two had sped through the almost non-existent traffic around campus. Academics loved their institutions of higher learning but once a holiday approached, only the hard-core educators seeking tenure could be found lingering among the hallowed halls.

"What are you grinning about, Dr. Cullen?" Bella inquired with a smile. Edward's good mood was highly contagious and it just felt right to share in the joy.

"Thinking about our first date."

"The dinner or afterward when we walked around Silent Sam and Emmett nearly scared the snot out of me?"

"I was actually thinking about your arms around me while we rode to the restaurant, but if you insist, I can think about what happened after Emmett nearly scared the snot out of you."

Bella snorted and shook her head.

"_I had a wonderful time tonight," Bella murmured as they walked side by side, leaving the brightly lit avenue for the more shadowy north campus._

"_I did as well," Edward smiled._

_The two slowly continued down the brick sidewalk, their fingers brushing against each other every few paces. Finally, Bella's pinky caught Edward's, wrapping around and holding his as they enjoyed the night air._

_Edward pulled Bella to a stop just in front of the statue commemorating the University's Confederate dead. He had not intentionally stopped there but the lighting was just perfect—not too bright, not too dark. He reached up with his free hand and gently traced two fingers down her cheek and over her jaw. If he concentrated, Edward was certain he could feel Bella's pulse race as he lowered his head towards hers._

"_Bella, I'd very much like to…" he began before a loud bang, much like a blown up paper bag being popped caused them both to jump and Bella may have screeched an epithet against a higher power._

"_Oh, that was priceless! You should have seen your faces!"_

_Bella and Edward turned toward a cackling Emmett McCarty, strength training coach for the football team. He held his sides as he attempted to calm down, howling like a monkey as he failed miserably._

"_Emmett!" Bella shrieked, bowing up to her full height. "I swear, if you make any more born again virginity jokes, I am going to have Rose cut you off!"_

"_Virg…" began Edward before he wisely cut himself off. He knew the legend behind the Confederate statue and how it supposedly would fire its rifle only when a virgin walked by, hence on a university campus, it had never been heard. Fortunately, he gave no thought as to whether the accusation was true or not with regard to Miss Swan because such things were private and one date did not grant him the right to inquire about such things. His mother had raised a gentleman and while he had pondered many rather ungentlemanly thoughts in regard to his dining companion, Edward was trying his best not to give in to his baser nature. At least not yet._

"I thought you were going to strangle Emmett," Edward chuckled as they continued toward Old Playmaker's Theatre and the parking lot surrounding it.

"I should have. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Bella paused, her voice softening as she continued. "I thought you'd never kiss me after that."

Edward laughed, swinging her hand in his as he remembered the intended quick peck that had turned into a bit more between the statue dedicated to _Look Homeward, Angel_ and the Psychology department—so much so that Bella had missed her bus home and they had been forced to sit and wait together for the twenty minutes until the next one came by (not that either of them minded).

"It just delayed it a bit," he smiled, pressing the button to open the trunk of his shiny silver Volvo. With a satisfying thunk, he slammed it shut after loading their briefcases, satchels and his suit coat and tie into the compartment. "Ready?"

"Of course. I just wish you'd tell me where we are going," Bella sighed, leaning up against the side of the car.

"It's not far," Edward smiled mysteriously, taking her hand in his.

And he was quite right for just across the street in the deserted Arboretum, Bella discovered a beautiful picnic supper laid out on a royal blue blanket with tea lights inside Mason jars scattered around. A bouquet of a dozen long stemmed red roses sat perched on a small stack of bricks.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella gasped, clasping her hands over her lips as she blinked back a few tears. "How…when…"

"Alice helped me," he smiled, pulling her closer and placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "Happy anniversary, love."

One year ago that evening had been their first date and Bella was touched that he had remembered. A huge smile broke across her face as she lifted it to receive a warm kiss.

"This is so wonderful," she smiled as the memory of another picnic came to mind.

_As it turned out, Bella's friend Alice was Edward's sister. Alice's husband, Jasper, was the brother of Rosalie, Bella's roommate in college, which is how Bella knew Emmett. Both wondered just how they had never met before that fateful day in the closed stacks. Now that they had all connected the dots, the six became closer friends and soon were attending concerts in the park together, hosting cook outs at someone's house or just hanging out on the odd Tuesday. Bella and Edward could not remember a time when both felt more alive and both attributed the other with creating that spark. _

_Come early August, Edward invited Bella to join him and his family at their beach home, stuttering an assurance that she would have her own room. After all, they had only been dating a few months and neither had been in a hurry to push the relationship any further than a few stolen kisses and caresses out of fear of turning a good friendship into a ruined one even though the three magic words had been spoken aloud. Rosalie and Alice were beside themselves for the two had already begun expressing preferences for bridesmaid gowns and venues, much to Bella's horror. Emmett and Jasper, in true manly fashion, merely nodded wisely and tilted their beer bottles in solidarity when Edward brought up any sort of future with Bella._

_The beach was a special place. No one worried about grading papers or preserving documents or finding the required fabric for some costume or determining what the best rehabilitation program for an injured player. The group could relax, spend time together or apart as they wished and time was spent focusing on building relationships rather than resumes._

_The week had been a turning point in Bella and Edward's relationship. With very few reasons to be apart, they discovered that they did not desire to be separated. Even the short jaunts into town for supplies or to visit some just discovered boutique were too long and reunions had changed from quick pecks on the cheek greetings to longer, more impassioned embraces, much to the joy of their friends. Bella craved Edward's company, and he felt the same about hers. Discussions regarding intimacy turned toward 'when' instead of 'if' and both were looking for just the right moment to take that next step._

_Six friends gathered around a bonfire on the deck overlooking the beach long after the late summer sun had set. Few words were spoken as the flames popped and cracked, sending up into the air the odd spark. Music from the stereo deep within the house floated out the open windows. Three couples reclined together, listening to the waves crash upon the beach, a lone sea gull casting out its last call for the night. _

_The week had been filled with early morning walks on the sand, afternoons shopping or exploring local historical sites, and evenings at various night clubs or just bumming around. As it was the last night, the men had grilled steaks and prepared baked potatoes while the women watched, chatting freely about their weeks, their lives and their men. Blankets were spread out on the deck in lieu of chairs and tables. A picnic al fresco. In a word, it had been perfect._

_Emmett, with Rosalie between his thighs, slowly ran one hand up and down her tanned arm. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Even with the dim light from the crackling fire, Alice and Bella noticed the blush creep across Rosalie's cheeks. With a nod, the two stood, brushed the sand off of their clothes and departed hand in hand into the beach house._

_Bella giggled as Alice winked at her, her eyes twinkling with the knowledge of what was going to be going on in Rosalie and Emmett's room. The remaining four watched as the fire continue to pop and crack for several minutes, drinking in the serenity of the beach and relaxing even more without the need to break the silence with inane chatter._

"_I think it's time to hit the barracks, soldier," Alice murmured softly from her place on Jasper's lap._

"_Ma'am, yes ma'am," Jasper smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his beloved's temple._

_From deep within the house, Chairmen of the Board's "Everything's Tuesday" began, drifting through the summer air. Alice stood, took Jasper's hand and the two step forward, step back, rock stepped up the walk and disappeared into the house._

_Bella sighed happily, resting her head on Edward's shoulder. The two watched the fire crackle and pop as began to burn itself out. Edward took the last draw of his beer and gathered his thoughts._

"_Happy?" he whispered._

_She silently nodded, lacing her fingers through his._

"_It's been so wonderful," Bella murmured, leaning her head back onto his shoulder._

"_Bella, I was…wondering…"_

_Bella turned slightly to gaze into his eyes. She tilted her head slightly in question._

"_Maybe you wouldn't want your own room tonight?" he continued hopefully._

"_Are you asking, Dr. Cullen?"_

_Bella shivered in anticipation as she saw his eyes darken at her question._

"_I am."_

"_Sounds perfectly wonderful."_

_The smile that graced is face filled her heart with joy. This beautiful, talented, funny, intelligent man had chosen her to be with. Little did she even suspect that he was experiencing the exact same feelings, unable to fathom why someone as wonderful as Bella Swan would dare deem to spend time with a boring, set in his ways college professor._

_The two gathered up their empty bottles and slowly ventured into the house. Hand in hand, they climbed the steps to the upper floor, bypassing Bella's room for it was directly above Emmett and Rosalie's. Bella entered the room first, excitement building within but it was tinged by a hint of trepidation. It had been so long for either of them, though much longer for her. Fortunately, the two had already had the personal history and preferences discussion. They were adults, after all, and it was the responsible thing to do, even if until now it had been all purely hypothetical._

_No sooner had the door shut when the music wafting through the open window changed. Bella giggled at the next song._

"_Random is random," she murmured as the opening strains of Depeche Mode's "Personal Jesus" filled her ears._

"_That it is," Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and dropping a kiss on her collarbone._

"_Oh," Bella sighed as she pressed back against him, feeling the scratch of his shirt's buttons against her bare back._

_Edward began to sing along with the song, low and gravel-y next to her ear as one hand slowly unfastened the halter tie of her sundress and the other spread across her abdomen, pulling her hips flush against his. Bella shivered as the cotton drifted down to her waist, exposing her white lacy strapless bra._

"_Cold?" he whispered, easing the dress further down as his body rocked against hers. Edward would have sworn her breath caught when she rubbed across his growing arousal. He continued to hum and sing along with the song, his body teasing hers with every beat._

_Bella shook her head in denial, turning in his arms to face him. She smiled serenely as she began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt and slid it back off of his shoulders. With a little shake of her hips, her dress followed his shirt on its way to the floor. Edward's shorts soon followed suit and the two stood nose to nose clad in only their underwear._

_She ran her hands appreciatively over his chest, lightly scratching her nails over his nipples, earning a low growl in response. Bella felt the goose bumps erupt over her entire body at the sound. Edward was an exceptionally sexy man. After a week at the beach, seeing him shirtless and in low-slung board shorts, seeing him with sleep tossed hair and bleary eyed after a night at the clubs, Bella was looking forward to an entirely different side to him. Preferably one with no clothes and close proximity._

_Edward gently eased Bella back against the bed, whipping back the comforter and sheets before allowing her to sit._

"_So beautiful," he murmured, running one finger down her cheek. His hand continued down her shoulder, over the swell of one breast and came to rest lightly at the tiny satin bow over her sternum. "I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, too, Edward," she whispered._

_It wasn't the first time they had shared this sentiment. That had occurred earlier in the summer while watching a minor league baseball game of all things. But both felt the declaration carried a bit more weight now. Now it included their entire beings. They loved each other with not only their heads and their hearts but with their very souls._

"_I want you."_

"_I want you, too."_

_Bella reached behind with one hand and unfastened her bra before reclining back on the pillows. Edward gazed at her, half in amazement at this beautiful creature before him and half in shock at her boldness. She reached up and pulled out the pin holding her hair in a messy bun, shaking it free._

"What are you thinking?" Edward inquired, handing Bella a plate filled with wonderful treats. It was all of her favorite picnic foods, and she was touched that he had remembered such seemingly inconsequential things.

"Nothing!" Bella blurted, ducking her head in embarrassment. She was never so thankful that he could not read her mind as she was at that particular moment.

"Nothing, hmmm?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay," she sighed in resignation. "I was thinking of our first trip to the beach."

Edward's eyes took on their own faraway look as he recalled the first time he had made love to her.

_Bella crooked her finger at Edward, motioning for him to join her on the bed. Her eyes widened as he shed the last piece of clothing from his body before clambering next to her._

"_See something you like?" he whispered, a smile tingeing his words._

"_Mmmm-hmmm," Bella hummed, feeling his body flush against her for the first time. "I'm feeling a little overdressed right now, though."_

"_Can't have that, can we?"_

_Edward hooked his fingertips along the lacey edge and slid her underwear off, placing a lingering kiss over the small scar on her left knee as he finished undressing her. He rested back, his knees between her thighs, gazing at her stretched out before him._

"_So beautiful," he murmured to himself, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle her throat. Edward smiled against her skin at the warm purr that rumbled in Bella's chest. "You like?"_

_Bella nodded as her hands gently rested on his broad shoulders. She smiled to herself as they lightly caressed the warm skin, feeling every bone and muscle underneath her fingertips flex and flow. Then he started to move away. Confusion flitted through her brain as his mouth trailed further and further down._

"_Where?" she started before his tongue flicked across her right nipple, nearly sending her into orbit. Bella groaned as Edward blew lightly over the peaked tip._

_He smiled as she expressed her pleasure. She fascinated him to no end and should he live to be a hundred and nine years old, Edward knew there was no way he would discover every single detail about her. But he was willing to try._

_Bella smelled of sunshine and sand; her skin was soft and warm with just a kiss of color and a faint taste of the sea lingering there._

"_I want," Edward started, quietly whispering against the gentle curves of her waist, brushing his lips against a freckle that he quickly committed to memory upon hearing her breath catch. His broad hand encircled one hip and slid down over the swell of her buttock._

_A groan floated from Bella's mouth as he nipped at her hipbone. She felt his chest hair tickle along her thigh. The sensations were too much. She needed him everywhere._

"_Next time," she whispered, urgently tugging on his arm._

"_Next time?"_

_Bella nodded furiously. Her skin was on fire from his touches. The two had been dancing around this night the entire week and there was only so much foreplay a woman could take._

"_As you wish," Edward replied, partially disappointed at the idea of delaying pleasuring her in that manner but he was more than ready to be inside of her. He reached across the bed for the nightstand door before she stopped him._

"_No."_

_He looked at her inquisitively and saw the certainty in her deep brown eyes. Edward nodded silently, his mind racing at the implications of not using a physical barrier. He had never; she had never—not without a condom. If he agreed, he was agreeing that she would be his last. Edward paused ever so slightly as the image of Bella in white, walking toward him under a bower of flowers, of children running through a grassy backyard and tackling a laughing Bella, of sitting in Adirondack chairs with fingers entwined while watching the sun rise over the Atlantic Ocean, enjoying retirement with Bella crashed through his brain._

"_Just you," she murmured bringing Edward back to the here and now as she placed one hand on his hip and lacing the fingers of her other hand through his hair. The sun had bleached little bits and pieces and Bella had discovered she loved playing with the wild strands. She could look into those green eyes forever and a day and the devotion she saw in them filled her heart to overflowing._

_Edward smiled softly down at her, realizing this was exactly what he wanted. His forever was waiting for him and all he had to do was reach out and join it._

"_I love you, Bella," Edward said, shifting his body to align with hers._

"_Always," she sighed, feeling him fill her for the first time._

_Edward's eyes shone as they met hers, seeking reassurance that all was okay. The groan of pure joy that flowed from Bella's lips as she arched her back to get closer told him everything he needed to know. He knew this was not going to last long and for a brief moment, kicked himself for not conducting a little self-love earlier. But for now, everything was perfect._

"This is just wonderful, Edward," Bella smiled, finishing the last of her picnic supper. She hoped he had not noticed the shifting she had done in a weak attempt to ease the growing ache within her.

Bella briefly wondered if she could convince Edward to make a side trip to Hamilton Hall and his office before heading home. She had long wondered what it would be like in his office. With most of the staff gone for the day, they would not have to be quiet and he did have a fairly clutter-free desk they could use. It was one of the few spaces on campus that they shared that had not witnessed the more active side of their relationship.

"_Merry Christmas, Dr. Cullen," Bella smiled as her favorite Thursday patron arrived at the reference desk._

"_Bah, humbug," Edward groused good naturedly before his face cracked into a grin. He leaned across the desk as if to steal a kiss. She pulled back slightly, her eyes darting to her co-workers who thankfully appeared to be paying no attention to the young lovers. Even though the majority of their acquaintances knew of their romance, public displays of affection were frowned upon by the administration._

_With a small sigh of disappointment, Edward nodded his understanding and held out the request slips for his latest project._

"_I'll bring these to you as soon as possible, Dr. Cullen," Bella politely replied, her eyes apologetic._

"_Thank you, Ms. Swan." He leaned across the desk conspiratorially and whispered, "I'll be waiting." Edward's eyes flickered to hers, promising a more in-depth welcome behind the closed stacks._

_Bella's breath hitched and her eyes widened. She glanced at the coverage schedule and realized she could slip away for a few extra minutes or twenty._

_With a sharp click of the heel, Edward turned and headed back to his carrel, completely oblivious to the bosomy blonde student assistant who leaned provocatively over the book cart she was supposed to be placing in order. Bella smiled to herself as she turned to the small pieces of paper. Her grin widened as she realized that in the lower left corner of each scrap a word was written and when the pieces were placed in shelf order, the three words said, "I love you."_

A small, happy sigh escaped her lips, earning a brilliant grin from Edward before he turned and laid her plate aside. Bella had spied the chocolate cake with strawberries and was hoping that it was the next order of business.

"_Let me feed you," Edward had murmured, holding a small silver fork to her lips._

"_Edward, I can…" Bella began to protest, wrapping the sheet tighter around her naked chest, earning a small pout._

"_I know you can, but I want to do this," he replied, teasing her lower lip with the tines until her lips parted and the rich chocolate cake with ganache icing melted on her tongue. Edward smiled at the low, guttural moan that escaped her throat. "Now, was that so bad?"_

"_No," she sighed in resignation before shuffling slightly to reduce the pressure on her wrapped ankle._

"_Only you would sprain your ankle on our way out for Valentine's Day," Edward teased, presenting another bite to her lips._

_Bella glared at him in mock-ferocity before her face morphed into a gentle smile as she gazed at her bare chested lover as he hovered another bite of cake before her lips._

"_Very true, Dr. Cullen. What are you going to do with me?" she demanded before devouring the delicious morsel before her._

"_Oh, I can think of a few things," he smiled, placing the plate on the nightstand._

Edward turned to Bella with a secret grin and handed her a card in a cream envelope with his signature flowing handwriting on the front.

"Read this first," he requested.

She cocked her head in question but at his encouraging smile, carefully opened the envelope and withdrew four folded pieces of paper with call numbers neatly written upon them. Bella quirked an eyebrow at Edward who only smiled encouragingly at her. She quickly organized them, getting confused at what she saw before her. The numbers were for books on libraries, beach houses, history, and travel.

"Open them in order," Edward whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

So she did. Each card held one line of a paragraph.

From the moment I met you

I wanted to know more about you.

From the moment I met you

You held my heart in your hands.

From the moment I met you

I knew you were the one.

Bella, will you marry me?

Bella's eyes flew open and darted over to where Edward sat, his hands holding a small, black velvet box. Her hands flew over her mouth as the box opened. She lifted her eyes to gaze into his, seeing all the love and passion she felt for him reflected back at her.

"Yes," she whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed this second look into Carrelward and Bella's relationship! Since I'm a symmetry kind of gal, there will be a third chapter (and my pre-reader asked so very nicely), but I am not sure when it will post.**

**In case you have not heard, I wrote a little story called Evermore Experience with an OC named Liriope. I am contributing L's back story to Mostly A Lurker's fundraiser. Any contribution to mostlyalurker . blogspot . com will get you a compilation including her story! But, because that is due on Halloween, and I am working on my next as-of-yet-unnamed project, I do not know when I will get back to Carrelward—it truly depends upon who speaks the loudest and if you read EE, you know Liriope is rather….um…loud.**

**As always, I would love to know what you think so leave me a review!**


End file.
